


Please Go Slowly

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Boyfriends, First Time, Future Fic, Graduation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moving On, high school sweethearts, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles and his boyfriend Derek are going to school 1300 miles apart, that's scary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the light of my life @juniorwoofles. She asked me to write a fic for a prompt  
>  "were seventeen,"   
> "Fuck seventeen," he says voice defiant. 
> 
> Plus she's graduating high school so she wanted a fic like this so I hope I did it justice! I work hard and I think she'll really like it! 
> 
> Unbetad cause she is my beta and I wanted to surprise her. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT/KUDOS.   
> Xx  
> T

Stiles had always figured his senior year would be amazing. And it was. He had an easy schedule, he was headed to his dream school, had a wonderful boyfriend, and partied almost every weekend. But that was all coming to an end. 

In two months, all of what he knew would be gone and he was freaking out. He liked his life, he liked having all his friends around, he liked making out with Derek in the preserve until one of their parents called them home. He liked sitting with Allison, Lydia and Erica in the bleachers, watching their boys win the games. He liked having Friday night dinners with the Hales, and Sunday night dinners with his dad. 

He like all these things so much, he doesn't want them to change. He feels like an idiot for picking colleges far away, for committing to a school 600 miles away at fifteen. But when you're smart, and you get offered a full ride, you don't really say no. But now Scott and Allison are going to Berkeley, Lydia is going to Columbia, Isaac is going to UCLA, and Derek is going to be at Arizona State. And Stiles is going to be alone. 

The thing is everyone keeps going on like this is perfectly normal, like they're excited, and Stiles is full of anxiety. What is he going to do without his boyfriend? His best friends? His dad? Everything is falling apart and Stiles is trying to pick up the pieces while everyone just keeps going along like this is okay. 

It’s the weekend before Stiles leaves for college, he only has four days left in Beacon Hills. School was long let out, and that had been fun. Running through the halls ,watching Disney movies in class all week. He hadn’t thought much of it then, much of the faces he never would see, and never wanted to see again. But now, laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he missed it. He would miss riding along in Derek’s Camaro to Taco Bell during lunch, blaring Current Top Hits.

Now that he thought of it, that’s what everything came down to. The love of his life, leaving. Derek Hale, leaving. There wasn’t anything as important in his life as Derek Hale. Just like there wasn’t anything as uncertain. He had already showed his dad how to work facetime, he knew Scott would never forget about him, but Derek. Beautiful Derek Hale, with his tan muscles, kind eyes and enchanting eyebrows. His quick wit and biting sarcasm, his advice and ability to listen for hours. The way he could take your breath away before his lips even touched yours, and the way he looked at you like he could see every part of your soul. That was all going to be gone. Derek was going to be at Arizona State with buff tanned guys, and skinny blonde barbies and he was going to forget all about Beacon Hills and little Stiles Stilinski. 

That’s the thing about falling in love young, the world does everything it can to separate you. Stiles had a full ride to Oregon State he had already committed to, and before Derek had even applied, everyone told him not to go to school with Stiles. Which Stiles understood, he didn’t want Derek to go to a school just for him, but now, the reality that he would hardly see someone he saw every day for almost three years, was setting in. It took a lot to love Stiles, a lot. He wasn’t easy to deal with, or super attractive, so of course Derek would forget about him. But Stiles would never forget about Derek. Derek was the best person Stiles knew. 

He simultaneously knew all the words to ‘Let It Go’ but also ‘Fergaliciuos’, he cooked! He could bingewatch Parks and Rec, but also watched the Discovery Channel. He was well rounded, educated, beautiful, and had a six pack. He magically got up a five in the morning every day to run, and more often than not fell asleep on Stiles’ couch during movie marathons. Stiles loved him. And Derek loved him. But it wouldn’t last. 

They were seventeen, going to school 1300 miles apart, it would never work. And Stiles wasn’t prepared for that. He wasn’t. He pushes himself off his bed, checking his phone. It’s six, and Derek is supposed to be picking him up to go up to his family's cabin. He’s been there numerous times, but this time, it’s just for them. It’s only a two hour drive, and usually Stiles would be excited to spend a weekend alone with Derek, but he just feels bitter. Getting Derek to talk about his feelings is like pulling teeth, and even though Stiles’ knows Derek loves him, has to love him after almost three years of dating, he’s never said it, and he seems fine with moving away from Stiles. 

Stiles tries to calm down and brighten his mood as he packs his bag and gets dressed. It’s not long before he gets a text from Derek, saying he’s here, and he grabs his stuff heading to the door. His dad’s still at work, so he just heads out, locking the door behind him. Stiles slides into the passenger seat of the Camaro, tossing his bag in the back. Derek is smiling at him, wearing aviator sunglasses, teeth white. He’s started growing out a beard, and it looks awesome, even if it does leave his lips a little tingly. Stiles leans in to kiss him eagerly, before he can help it, and Derek kisses him back slowly. Derek has always had more self control than he has. Derek breaks away first,   
“Ready babe?”   
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”   
“What does that mean?”   
“Nothing. What are we listening to?”   
“Whatever you want,” Derek replies, backing out of the driveway, “I’ve got my spotify pulled up,” He gestures to his phone, sitting in one of the cup holders. Stiles kicks off his shoes, and puts his feet up on the dash.   
“Bring me any snacks?” Stiles asks, scrolling through Derek’s music selection. Stiles doesn’t even have to see to know Derek is rolling his eyes, “We’re not even on the freeway yet.”   
“I’m a growing boy!” 

Derek reaches in the bag, grabs a plastic bag and tosses it on Stiles lap. Stiles grabs a box of Sour Patch kids, and tears it open, “Sweet,” he says, grinning. 

The cabin is up in the northern part of California in the woods, so it’s kind of chilly. And by chilly he means like 45 degrees, but that’s cold to them. They’d stopped at a local restaurant for dinner, and it was now pushing eleven at night. Although it wasn’t late, the car ride had kind of exhausted Stiles. They drug their bags in the house, and Stiles’ immediately collapses on the king size bed. Derek unpacks, and changes into his briefs, encouraging Stiles to do the same. Stiles groans, but they brush their teeth side by side, shirtless. They fall into bed together, Stiles curling up against Derek's warm chest. 

The drive must have worn Derek out too, because usually he's up way before Stiles, but Stiles wakes up first, drooling on Derek's chest, Derek’s cock hard against his hip. He groans, rubbing at the salvia at the corner of his mouth, and leaning to kiss Derek’s cheek. Derek doesn't stir, and he thinks of an even better idea. He starts at Derek’s chest, something he’s familiar with. He trails his fingers across Derek’s collarbone, fingers teasing at Derek’s nipples, nails running up his abs until Derek is panting beneath him, eyes fluttering. Stiles is nervous, he’s breathing heavy, heart pounding, cock hard in his own boxers. Finally, he snakes his hand down, and taking a deep breath, he reaches down and squeezes Derek’s dick through his boxers. Probably a bit too hard, from the way Derek shoots up and shouts,   
“What the fuck are you doing?”   
Stiles blushes, and forces himself not to jump away in embarrassment, instead moving his hands to rest on Derek’s hip, “What do you mean? I’m trying to touch you,” He says, voice only slightly wobbly.   
“Stiles, you told me you wanted to wait,” Derek says gently.   
Stiles looks down, swallowing hard, this was not in the plan, damn Derek and his kindness. But he’s not giving up. He takes a deep breath, leaning forward and crushing his mouth to Derek’s, he wraps one hard around the back of Derek’s head and he uses the other to resume stroking Derek through his briefs. Derek kisses him back softly, until Stiles slips his hand into Derek’s shorts.   
“Stiles, what’s going on?”   
“Nothing, can’t I just have sex with my boyfriend?”   
Derek raises an eyebrow, “Considering you’ve spent the last three years telling me you wanted to wait, I’m gonna say no.” 

"Well," Stiles flushes, "now I want to. I want to have sex with you."   
Derek sighs, sitting up, "Babe, I'd believe that if your voice wasn't shaking. What's going on?"   
"I just, I don't want you to forget about me," Stiles says, voice small.   
"You think that little of me? That I would only remember you if we had sex?"   
"Well no, but, you're going to go to Arizona State and meet a bunch of hot people and you're gonna forget about me."   
"Stiles," Derek says reassuringly, reaching towards him.   
Stiles pulls away, "No! Don't act like this is a dumb idea. Don't act like you're gorgeous and smart and perfect and I'm too skinny and too loud and too," Stiles cuts himself off, yanking at his hair, "I love you Derek, I love you. And I don't want to lose you." 

Derek stares at him, hazel eyes wide, "We're seventeen."  
"Fuck seventeen!" He says, voice defiant, eyes wet.   
Derek bites his lip, "We can't just,"   
"Are you even going to miss me? Do you love me? Aren't you scared?" Stiles shouts, tears blurring his vision. Derek reaches out to grab him and Stiles flings backward, almost throwing himself off the bed, "Answer me, dammit!" 

"Of course I'm scared Stiles! I'm scared you'll forget about me. Everyone will realize how talented and smart and fierce you are and you'll leave me in the dust. I'm scared your dad is going to get so drunk he can't get out of bed and lose his job without you to take care of him, I'm scared you're not going to come back for break, I'm scared I'll miss you too much, I'm scared you'll be alone on the anniversary of your mom's death, I'm scared everybody will be content to move on without me." 

"That's not going to happen. I could never move on without you Derek." Stiles says, wiping his eyes.  
"What if you can? What if you find somebody else? What if I find someone else?"   
Stiles sniffles and shrugs, "I don't know. All I know is right now. And right now I love you. I love you so much my heart hurts when I look at you. I love you so much it's hard to breathe. I want to make love to you. I never want this moment to end. I want to know how it feels to have every part of you when I can't think of anything I want more. Please." 

"Stiles, you said you wanted to wait," Derek says gently.   
"Until when? I'm married? If I'm not marrying you it doesn't matter!" He says hysterically.   
"Stiles," Derek says, trying to calm him.   
Stiles shuffles off the bed then, annoyed, "I get it, you think I'm overreacting. That's fine. I, I'm gonna, take me home."  
"Stiles."   
"I want to go home!" Stiles tries to sound angry but he just sounds heartbroken. Derek slides off the bed and goes to rub Stiles' shoulder,   
"Take a shower and then I'll take you home, it'll help you relax." 

Stiles takes his time in the shower. He cries softly as the hot water cascades down. His life is ending. Everything is changing and it's not giving him a chance to catch up. His head and heart hurts. He's tired. He's had so many people torn from him and now there will be even more. Everyone he knows will be far away from him, and he'll be alone. His worst fear. He'd been alone for so long, eleven years old with a dead mother and an alcoholic father. 

He missed school, not because he was too sad to get out of bed, but because he'd just finally gotten to sleep after wrestling his father's unconscious body into bed, or he'd just cleaned up his face from when his dad smacked him into the counter for trying to take his glass of whiskey, or he'd stayed up digging a razor into his thighs. But he was better. He was still resentful to his father, and missed his mother, some days it was hard to get out of bed, some days he didn't. But he was better. Getting there. He got diagnosed with ADHD and he was in meds now. He has coping skills, as his high school counselor said, and he had Derek. Derek who helped him through panic attacks, didn't judge him for eating three bags of sour patch kids a day, Derek. And he was leaving. And Stiles knew, he just knew he would never find another one who could deal with him and still love him like Derek. 

Stiles wraps himself in a fluffy blue towel and walks back into the bedroom to find himself some clothes. Derek is sitting on the bed, and he pats it, "Come here."   
Stiles is all cried out, eyes dry, throat raw, body tired. He sinks next to Derek's warm body. Derek pulls him down and Stiles buries his face in his neck, wrapping his arms around him. He breathes in Derek's cologne and Derek rubs his back. 

After a few minutes, Derek pulls back and Stiles lays back, eyes suddenly heavy. He's surprised when Derek leans down to kiss him, and he accepts, lips moving softly. Derek rubs his hands over Stiles' damp chest, until he pulls at the knot of the towel. Stiles pulls away, eyes wide,   
"Are you sure?" Derek asks.   
Stiles nods, eyes wide and Derek takes the towel off. He strokes over Stiles' hips and gently grabs his hardening cock. Stiles gasps as all the blood in his body rushes into dick and moans. 

Derek chuckles slightly, hand stroking over Stiles' dick.   
"Oh god," Stiles chokes. Derek smiles and kisses the moans out of his mouth. He rubs Stiles' nipples and rubs his thumb over the crown of Stiles' dick and all of a sudden, Stiles is moaning, coming over Derek's fist. Derek kisses him gently while he comes down, and Stiles blushes, "That was fast,"   
"It's okay. You look pretty when you come."   
Stiles rolls his eyes and Derek laughs, readjusting Stiles to lift his hips on a pillow. 

"Have you ever?"  
"Yeah, I have. It feels, good."   
"God Stiles that's so hot. Stretching yourself out, thinking about me." He coats his fingers in lube.   
"Yeah, wanted you to fuck me, please Der."   
"Open your legs for me baby," Stiles spreads his pale legs, and Derek reaches down, tracing a finger around Stiles' hole. He finally slips one on gently and Stiles' hips buck.   
"Kiss me," he begs. 

Derek kisses him hard, grinding his hips against the bed. He's so hard he thinks his dick is gonna explode, and Stiles' is so hot and tight around him, he has to sink in another finger so he can get inside sooner. Stiles can't get enough, fingers clenching in the sheets,   
"Derek, please,"  
"I gotta make sure you're ready, I don't wanna hurt you,"  
"You're not gonna hurt me," Stiles gasps, clutching at Derek's shoulders,   
"My dick is a bit bigger than my fingers," Derek laughs. 

"I want to feel you, I want to feel you Der, want you inside me, please, make love to me, please," Stiles begs. Derek quiets him with his mouth, and pulls his fingers out of Stiles to kick down his boxers. He hisses when his wet dick hits the air. He fumbles with the condom, finally getting it on and slicks himself up. Stiles is pliant below him, skin glistening from sweat, and Derek spreads his legs a little forward, pushing in. 

Stiles hisses, and Derek stops, "Okay?"   
Stiles nods and Derek gently guides the head in and rests a little more. Finally he pushes in a bit more, hips stuttering as he slides the rest of his cock in. Stiles gasps when he stops, balls deep, involuntarily clenching around Derek. Derek groans, collapsing on top of Stiles, whispering into his ear,   
"This is gonna be over so fast, I'm so sorry."   
"It's okay, it's intense," Stiles pets his hair and Derek groans, jackrabbiting into him, Stiles cradles the back of his neck, and kisses along Derek’s forehead. Derek groans, thrusting faster, and then he’s coming, squeezing his eyes shut, choking out Stiles’ name. He collapses on top of Stiles, pulling out, and and resting his head on Stiles’ chest. He licks his palm and reaches down to stroke Stiles’ leaking dick. Soon he’s bucking his hips again and coming easily all over Derek’s hand. It’s amazing .

Derek kisses his way up Stiles’ neck, propping himself up his elbow so he can kiss Stiles’ mouth, but stops when he sees tear tracks on Stiles’ cheeks. His stomach churns, “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Derek asks frantically.   
Stiles smiles,cradling his head, “No Der, I’m fine baby. I just love you so much. I don’t ever want to lose you.”   
“You’re not gonna lose me,” Derek says, kissing him softly.   
Stiles kisses him back, and Derek wraps his arm around Stiles, holding him close. 

Stiles has the honor of being the first person to leave. As shitty as that is, it means everyone else is there to say goodbye to him. His father is driving him to the airport and then he will be on a plane to Oregon. Alone. They’re standing around Stiles’ dad’s SUV, all looking sad. He’s so tired, he’s leaving his friends, his home, his jeep for God’s sake.   
Lydia breaks the silence first, tossing a red lock of hair over her shoulder, “Get your drinking under control Stiles, because I want to go to Miami for spring break.”   
Stiles laughs, “I can do that.”   
“And find the best Mexican restaurants for when I visit,” says Scott, slinging an arm over his shoulder. Stiles laughs and nods, and everyone divulges into easy conversation. He gets distracted when he sees Derek pull up in his car, and he slides out from his car, holding a big party bag.   
“Oh here we go,” Allison says, rolling her eyes. Scott hushes her, and Stiles’ cheeks heat up. There once was a time where Allison and Scott were the most cringe-worthy couple, but Derek and Stiles had taken that trophy a long time ago. He smiles and gives Derek a hug and a kiss, “What did you bring me?” He asks eagerly.   
Derek rolls his eyes and hands Stiles’ the bag. Stiles tears it open, to find one of Derek’s lacrosse sweatshirts, and Stiles immediately pulls it on, though it’s too hot, he reaches in again, only to find Derek’s matted stuffed wolf, Nelson, who he’d had since he was a baby, “Derek?”   
“I wanted you to have it. He gives the best hugs.”   
Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around Derek and kisses him long enough until Lydia clears her throat. He laughs and wraps Nelson in his arms, Derek wrapping his arms around his waist. Stiles leans back into his chest and they keep talking, chatting on about syllabus week, and how no one will be there to stop Stiles from choking on his own puke so he better keep away from the vodka. And how Lydia hasn’t found a good nail place yet and already needs a fill, Derek’s mom already bought him an industrial size bottle of sunscreen from Sam’s Club, Stiles doesn’t know how he’s going to live without In and Out, what they’re gonna do over Thanksgiving break. Life stuff. And Stiles doesn’t feel like breaking down, he feels sad, but not depressed. He’s going to see them again in three months. Twelve weeks.   
But then his Dad comes out, and says they’ve gotta leave or they’ll miss his flight, and everyone gets quiet. Allison hugs him first, tight and long, kissing the side of his head when she pulls away, Scott hugs him next, trying not to sniffle into his shoulder. Lydia is next, eyes glassy, but she assures him it’s nothing personal, just her fifty dollar Marc Jacobs mascara. Then it’s time to hug Derek. Derek who’s strong and sturdy and warm. He wraps his arms around Stiles, and Stiles tries to remember the scent of his cologne as he breathes in Derek’s warm skin. He tries not to cry, but fails, and he can tell the exact moment Derek feels the tears on his skin.   
He squeezes Stiles tighter, and leans down to murmur in his ear, “It’s going to be fine, I promise. I will facetime you everyday, I will see you in three months.”   
“You’ll be dating someone new by then,” Stiles pouts.   
“I could never find someone I love as much as you.”   
Stiles pulls back to look at him, eyes wide, “You mean it? You love me?”   
“Of course I love you baby.”   
Stiles stretches up on his toes to kiss Derek again, and when he pulls away, Derek smiles, “You’ve got a plane to catch,”   
“Such a smartass. I’ll see you guys later.”   
Scott gives him one last hug, and Derek gives him a hug and a kiss, and then he hauls himself into the passenger seat of his Dad’s car, phone in one hand, Nelson in the other. 

The airport is only thirty minutes away and his dad is strangely quiet the whole time. Before he knows it, he’s there, and his dad is giving him his backpack as a carry on, and carrying his suitcase to the gate. They stand at the entrance, people rushing around them. This is it.   
“So,” his dad says, rubbing at the back of his neck, “Your stuff should be there by Wednesday,”   
“Okay.”   
“And you can pick up your car tomorrow morning, okay? Just go to the dealership and show them your ID.”   
Stiles nods. He stares at his dad. He looks normal. Not sad, not anything, just tired, as he’s looked the last nine years. Not like his only son is going off to college miles and miles away. Stiles sighs. He reaches out to hug his dad, “I’ve gotta get going. I’ll call you when I land.”   
John rubs his back, “Sounds good kid. I love you.”   
“Love you too Dad.” 

Beacon Hills is gone. He’s moving on. Moving forward. Leaving behind everything he ever knew. And it’s scary, he’s sad, he misses Derek and he misses Scott, and Allison, and Lydia, he even misses his dad a little. He curls his legs under himself and squeezes Nelson, ready for the plane to just take off already. He knows this is what he needs, to get out of his dead mother’s house, to take care of himself instead of his alcoholic father, but he’s scared at the same time. What if no one likes him? What if he doesn’t get invited to friends? What if he forgets to take his meds and is crazy in class and the teacher kicks him out? What if he has a panic attack and no one can comfort him? What if his roommate is homophobic? What if Derek forgets about him? Cheats on him? What if he finds someone he likes better than Derek? There’s too many unknowns, there’s too much up to chance and he does it like it. 

“Attention Flight 1972, please power down all electronic devices, make sure your seatbelts are fastened, we will be taking off in ten minutes.” Stiles digs into his pocket to grab his phone, to turn it off. He sees a text from Derek, and he opens it quickly.   
From: My Boo Thang  
To: My number   
Stop overthinking, take a deep breath and have a safe flight.   
You can do this. I love you. Xoxoxo 

Stiles smiles, presses the power button and watches the screen turn black. He takes a deep breath, and settles back in his seat. He stares out the window, the sun is starting to set. He squeezes Nelson a little harder as he exhales. He can do this. This is for him. He has to go away so he can know if he needs to stay away or come back. He can always leave. Derek can always come to him. He could always plan a surprise trip to Arizona. It would be okay. Life would be okay. Life was full of uncertainty, full of surprises, and that’s what made it beautiful. Life was beautiful, and he was alive and living, and this was the next chapter. And he didn’t know how it was going to end. But he was going to try his damndest to make sure everything turned out just the way he wanted it to. He was in charge of his future, he could do anything he wanted. And now he wanted to sleep. He leans his head against the back of his seat, fingers playing with Nelson’s matted ear, and closes his eyes, suddenly exhausted at the thought of the rest of his life.


End file.
